In this proposal,theCaliforniaDepartmentof HealthServices(CDHS), the Universityof California,Berkeley Schoolof PublicHealth(UCBSPH), selectedlocalandcountyhealthdepartmentsa, ndotherpartners requestan additionafliveyears of supportfortheCaliforniaEmergingInfectionsProgram(CaliforniaEIP), whichwas establishedin 1994withsupportfromthe Centersfor DiseasecontrolandPrevention(CDC) and re-fundedin1999.We proposeto implementorcontinueactivebacterial coresurveillanceand related activities(ABCs);activep0pulation-basedlaboratorysurveillancefor foodbornediseasesandrelated activities,(FoodNet);activesurveillanceforrespiratorydiseasesyndromes, developmentof surgecapacity that canassistinflexibleresponsesto newlyemerginginfectiousdiseasethreats;participationin rapid populationsurveys;integratedhepatitissurveillance,includingenhancedsurveillancefor acuteviral hepatitis andforchronicviral hepatitisand liver disease;activesurveillancefor encephalitisof possiblyinfectious etiology;population-basedsurveillanceof unexplainedeathsand criticalillnessesdueto infectious diseasesin previouslyhealthypersons6 monthsto49 years of age;and activitiesdesignedto assess the feasibilityofincorporatingan assessmentof humangenomicriskfactorsintoacutepublichealth investigations.Inaddition,we proposeto continueto: provideappropriatespecimenstoCDC;collaborate withCDC andotherEIP sitesinthe management,analysis,interpretation,andpublicationof datafromEIP projects;providetrainingtoworkingpublichealthprofessionalsandstudentsandfellows;participatein an exchangeprogram;act as a resourcefor statesandotherparts of CaliforniawithoutEIPs;andensure review of variousEIP projectsbyappropriateinstitutionarleviewboards (IRBs)whenevernecessary. The CaliforniaEIP will continueto be administeredbythePublicHealthFoundationEnterprises,Inc..